


Crash

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Based on a prompt from my tumblr for a nauseated, sick Lance crashing his Lion.





	Crash

Lance had thought that the nagging stomach ache that he’d woken up with was just because he hadn’t felt hungry for dinner the night before, and had gone to bed without eating. While his appetite hadn’t returned in the night, he forced himself to eat a few bites of breakfast and drink a cup of honey water before breakfast.

Honey water was Hunk’s cure-all. It worked for everything, he swore, and the rest of the paladins had adopted the use of it for their own discomforts. The sugars in the honey were great for re-balancing their electrolytes after sparring, it soothed sore throats, eased coughs, and settled stomachs. Lance felt small puffs of steam warm his face as he mixed two healthy spoonfuls of the amber liquid into the water.

Turns out, it wasn’t helping. With every jerk of the Blue Lion, Lance’s stomach flipped. 

“Lance, focus,” Shiro barked. “You’re flying low.”

“Sorry,” he managed, “I’m on it.”

Lance couldn’t bear to look at his display. His stomach was sore and churning, and he knew that if he kept his eyes closed, he would not be able to keep the nausea down. Hell, he might lose the battle even if he _did_ keep them shut. 

“Lance, you’re too low,” Hunk repeated, “You need to pull up.”

Lance wasn’t listening. 

“Pull up, Lance,” Shiro yelled, “Pull UP!”

Blue hit the ground hard. Blearily, Lance recognized that the explosion of pain that he felt in his stomach wasn’t just from the impact and that he should probably be concerned about it, but until Blue stopped spinning out, he couldn’t do much about that.

“I’m sorry, girl,” he cooed, feeling how much his careless piloting had upset her. Finally, both Lion and paladin came to a rest upside down. 

“Lance, what happened?!” Shiro shouted into the comm. 

“Shiro told you you were going to crash!” Keith added. Lance couldn’t respond with one hand clamped over his mouth, and he desperately clawed at his seat belt. When the safety belt released, Lance fell heavily to the ceiling of Blue’s cockpit, mostly on his head and neck, and scrambled to get into an upright position on his knees. All he could do was toss his helmet across the floor so the others wouldn’t hear him vomiting.

“Lance?” Hunk asked, “Can you hear me?”

Only the sound of distant retching answered Hunk’s call. 

“Is he puking?” Pidge questioned. 

Shiro landed his Lion and rushed to Blue’s door. Climbing in was a difficult task, but Hunk’s strong arms were suddenly helping to lift him into the upside down door until he could pull himself up.

When Shiro was finally inside the cockpit, it didn’t take long to find Lance, lying unconscious on the ceiling. It was clear by the puddle of vomit next to him that he’d already emptied his stomach. Lance was only out for a moment before his eyelids started to flutter awake.

“Lance,” Shiro said gently, “Come on; you need to go back to the castle.” Lance nodded, feeling embarrassed that Shiro was seeing him like this, and allowed Hunk to help him down. However, as soon as Hunk grabbed Lance by the torso to lift him down, he was so surprised by Lance’s sudden and visceral cry of pain that he nearly dropped him.

“What’s wrong?” Hunk worried, lifting Lance’s shirt to look for a wound, “Were you injured?”

“Just a stomachache,” Lance brushed him off. “No big deal.” But Lance looked pale and was hunched over.

“Can you stand up straight?” Pidge asked, her hands landing on his back to try to ease him up, but he only moved a few millimeters before doubling forward even further than before.

“How long has this been going on?” Shiro asked. He slid one arm under Lance’s own and waited for Keith to do the same on Lance’s other side to carry him back to the castle. 

Lance recoiled from the others as soon as they took a step forward, which effectively unfolded his abdomen and send waves of cramping through his stomach. He started to gag again, clamping a hand over his mouth, refusing to let himself be sick in front of them. He even shrugged Hunk’s hand off his back.

“Easy, Lance,” Hunk placated, putting his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture of surrender, “I just wanted to help.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Lance bit out, but it was punctuated by a sick hiccup that sent his hand flying toward his mouth once more. He turned away.

“Stop fighting it,” Shiro instructed gently, “You’ll feel better after it’s over.” Lance shook his head. Not here, not with everyone present. His ears were turning red with both humiliation and the aerobic cost of holding his breath. 

Hunk stepped forward. “I get sick in the Lions all the time, and you never think any less of me,” he offered. “It sucks, but it’ll be over in a minute, if you let it be.”

Lance still wasn’t sold. He was fighting the nausea with every shaky breath, and it was making everything around him look… wobbly. He took a knee on the grass, his chest resting on his leg. 

“Maybe we should just leave him alone,” Keith suggested. Yes, Lance thought, please. Just leave Lance alone. 

“Are you crazy?” Pidge chastised. That surprised Lance. Of all the paladins, he hadn’t expected her to be the one to object. “He’s sick, and he’s in pain. We can’t just leave him by himself.”

“He clearly wants to be alone,” Keith defended.

“Yeah, but he _needs_  us to help him. He might not like it, but we’re a team, and that means taking care of each other even when it’s not pleasant. If we walk away now and let him suffer in peace, then that becomes the precedent. Lance has taken care of all of us at our lowest, and now he’s got to accept that we’re going to do the same.”

As if agreeing with Shiro, Lance’s stomach finally threw in the towel. He was dry heaving again, and then he was throwing up the few bites of food he’d eaten earlier, along with all the water he’d drank. By the time his stomach muscles finally finished with him, they were tight and exhausted. There was nothing left in his stomach, but damn if it wasn’t trying to choke out any last remnants of his will to live. All he was spitting up at this point was bile and coppery saliva.

Hunk rubbed his back as Lance had done so many times for him in the past, and though Lance tensed, he didn’t pull away this time.

“I think he’s got a fever,” Hunk announced when the vomiting was finally finished, moving his hand from Lance’s back to his forehead. Lance wiped his mouth self-consciously and refused to meet Hunk’s eyes.

“We’ll get him back to the castle,” Shiro said. “He clearly can’t walk, so I’m just going to take him.” Shiro scooped Lance up bridal-style, and Lance turned bright red.

“This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to anyone ever,” Lance muttered into Shiro’s shoulder.

“It’s not that bad, Lance,” Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, for you,” Pidge jibed. “You get to carry a hot guy to the castle!” She glanced around for reactions, a grin plastered to her face that started to waver when no one returned it. “Get it? Hot? Because… fever… Too soon?”

Hunk smiled a bit, but it turned into out-right laughter when he saw how red Shiro’s face had gotten at the comment. Lance seemed to have fallen asleep in Shiro’s arms.

“I can’t wait to tell Lance that one when he wakes up,” she said. 


End file.
